1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical needle holders, and, more particularly, to a needle holder for facilitating safe and efficient surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical surgical procedure employs a needle holder to allow the surgeon to manipulate surgical needles and suture. A needle can assume various positions within the needle holder. In some surgical maneuvers, the needle should consistently be in a certain position each time the surgeon passes the needle through the tissue being sutured. Adjusting a needle within a conventional needle holder, to ensure that the needle is in a certain position, can be an awkward and error prone task. Furthermore, adjusting the needle by hand after the needle has penetrated the patient's tissue carries the risk of disease transmission.